


A Love Story

by Hibiscus_IV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is nervous, Cheating, Crying, F/M, I found this in my files, I wrote this in MIDDLE SCHOOL, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Hetalia Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tried to edit and make it readable, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, don't even remember writing this, maybe i should start smoking crack, please give feedback, soft Lovi, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus_IV/pseuds/Hibiscus_IV
Summary: After putting up with dodged bullets and fleeting excuses, you decided you've finally had enough. Lovino shows up and has come to save you from a toxic relationship.





	A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Something I'm guessing I wrote in my middle school years. I found it after trying to look for old writing assignments to submit to bullshit my way through college. Decided to try and make is less cringy than it already is and make it a reader insert. Hope some of you out there might enjoy this. Thanks for reading!

The gray clouds rumbled threateningly in the sky above. Your (e/c) looked up at an angry sky, then down at the phone which read 'I'm stuck at the Laundromat, be there in a bit'. You sighed, it was going to rain soon and he was late for your date. Again.

It's been like this for a while now. He would always be too busy to see you or he needed to study for school. And today he had promised to take you out on a date, but he was kept up at “the laundromat”. 

Drip, drop, drip, shhhhhh!!! 

The rain had started pouring down after a couple of drops. Ugh, you had forgotten to bring a jacket and an umbrella. So here you were, left shivering like a hairless cat in an ice-cold bath. 'I can't move... I can't! What if he comes and I'm not here?...'

Tap, tap, tap, tap

You heard someone approaching, but didn't dare look up, afraid of being disappointed. It had already been 2 hours. "What are you doing out here ragazza?" You looked up, it was your, Italian, friend Lovino. You felt so stupid.

"Oh, Lovi..... It's you." Trying not to let the disappointment sneak into your voice, but much to your displeasure it did.

"You didn't answer my question, and don't call me that!" The scowl that always seemed to be on his face deepened at the nickname. You let out a small giggle, "You're shaking ragazza, are you waiting for someone?" You went silent for a few moments before answering. "...Jaxon, he promised he'd take me out tonight but he's kept up at the laundromat, but I know he'll come!"

Lovino sighed, tilting the umbrella over you as he handed you his jacket to put on, "Una ragazza ingenua," He muttered. Looking up at him, head cocked to the side, not understanding what he said. 

"I'll wait with you, bella," you gasped, "Lovi you don't need t-" Lovino cut you off. "Sta 'Zitto, and don't call me that!" You pouted but snuggled deeper into the jacket. Now you didn't need to know Italian to know he told you to shut up. The two of you stood at the curb waiting in comfortable silence. Another hour passed. 

Tears pricked the corner of your eyes. Trying to keep your sniffles quiet. With all the excuses, you knew he was cheating on you but didn't want to believe it. You knew he wasn't at the laundromat. You could see his sorry ass across the street with a pretty brunette eating at the restaurant he was supposed to take you to. You pulled out your phone. 

'Where are you?' 

You watched him take his phone out,' Sorry can't make it, something came up.'

Tears threatened to spill over, "Ah, ...Instead of waiting for this jerk lets go back to my place, I'll make some pasta and I'm sure my Fratello is wondering where I am. Ok? No need to cry." He told you, ruffling your hair with his free hand as you wiped away a few stray tears with the sleeves of his jacket. 

He heard your stomach growl at the mention of his homemade pasta, "Can... can we make some pizza too...?" Lovino gave a rare smile as he nodded, "Sure ragazza, we can make pizza too." Your mouth watered at the thought of Lovino's homemade pasta and pizza, "Let's get going bella, the winds starting to pick up." Nodding, you began walking to his place, but not before sending one last text for the night.

'We're through.'


End file.
